


pretty boy

by noturssis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jason Grace is a Dork, M/M, So yes, its a little sexual....?, jason is very presumptuous!, just kissing!, percy thinks jason is the prettiest, thalia likes meddling kinda, theres angst but it’s rlly just miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis
Summary: “Perce...I need a favor from you.”Percy let out a long-suffering sigh as he closed his locker and turned to look at his personal offender.or/ Percy is Jason Grace’s tour guide.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> after years of forgetting about this ship, i offer you this

“Perce...I need a favor from you.”

Percy let out a long-suffering sigh as he closed his locker and turned to look at his personal offender.

The last time he did Thalia Grace a “favor” he ended up with a week of detention and a month on house arrest by his mom. He was a freshman in college now, he should know better.

He DID know better.

“What do you need Thals?” he asked, squinting at her.

Okay, maybe he didn’t know better but Thalia had been his friend for years and it was a known fact that they couldn’t refuse each other in time of need.

Thalia grinned at him, clapping excitedly.

“Ah, you’re the best! Anyways..remember how I said that I had a close family relative coming to visit? Do you remember that super close relative being my long lost brother named Jason? Do you-” Percy cut her off with a strangled noise, eyes wide in alarm.

‘No? I don’t remember you telling me any of this?!” he exclaimed. She smiled at him sheepishly.

“Oh. Well. I’m telling you now. My brother Jason Grace is coming here next weekend to live with my family permanently. Since he’s coming so late in the year, this is the only university he can apply to.” she said, already pulling the puppy eyes. Absolutely unfair, that was his move.

“Come on, we have 10 minutes until afternoon classes start.”

“Alright, alright! I just need you to like, show him around! Be his friend. Jason is like...he had a shitty home life alright? He’s pretty shy, so I was hoping you’d make an effort to get close to him?”

Percy rolled his eyes, before giving her what he hopes is a reassuring smile.“Well, he’s related to you so I’m sure we’ll be connected right away!” he exclaimed sarcastically. Thalia let out a laugh, sending a bright grin in his direction.

“Thanks, Perce! I owe ya!” she called already dashing down the hallway, probably to her major. Mrs.Rogers was a stickler.

Percy grunted before taking off in the direction of his class. Jason Grace huh?

…………..

Annoyingly, the thought of having another Grace as his friend was plaguing his mind. He wondered what he looked like. Did he look exactly like Thalia? Was he as hyper and wise as her? Did he play a sport? Probably not, Thalia did say he was shy. Not that you couldn’t be shy and-

Percy groaned, throwing his book bag down and flopping on his bed. His dorm roommate wasn’t back from class yet so the privacy he currently had was nice.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the date. It was already Thursday, meaning Jason Grace would arrive on Saturday. That was 2 days from now.

He honestly loved making new friends but he was worried if Jason would even like him. He had no obligation too but Percy really hoped he did. Piper would say that’s the people pleaser in him but he wasn’t sure. He couldn't help wanting to be liked! Especially if it was by someone who was siblings with someone he loved dearly. Nevermind that he hadn’t known Thalia even had a sibling until like three days ago. He swiped towards their messages and decided to take a bite.

To Thals:

Hey Thals.

From Thals:

Hey

What’s up?

To Thals:

What exactly does Jason look like?

I’m curious :p

From Thals:

I don’t have any recent pictures. Jason doesn’t have social media either :(

Percy rolled his eyes. Of course, the one time he’s overly curious, no social media presence to be found.

To Thals:

Not even a baby pic?!

From Thals:

Uh, no. How’s a picture from freshman year of high school that I managed to snag ;)

To Thals:

Formidable start.

From Thals:

How do you even know what that means lol?

Picofjason.jpg

To Thals:

Wow

That...sure is a picture.

Jason was standing outside what he presumed was his highschool. He had glasses, a blonde buzzcut, and was dressed in a polo shirt and khakis. So yeah, he looked nothing like Thalia.

To Thals:

Are you sure y'all are related lmao

From Thalia:

Aw man, he doesn’t look that bad!!!

Anyways, he’s had a glow-up.

Don’t forget what you looked like freshman year.

Percy shivered in disgust. God, nobody deserves to have highschool photos of them shared around. He sent Jason a telepathic apology.

To Thals:

Yeah, Yeah I get it, do NOT remind me.

Thanks for showing me though, now at least I know who I’m looking for. Blonde with braces and glasses yes?

From Thals:

Well….

He doesn’t have braces anymore. He wears contacts now and he grew out his hair.

From Thals:

Oh so he did the whole 9 is what I’m hearing? Show off.

From Thals:

LMAO SHUT UP  
I’ll talk to you later Perce !!

To Thals:

Bye!

Percy’s burning curiosity was temporarily quelled, so he slipped off his jeans and set a quick alarm before flipping over and falling asleep.

….

With the amount of work he was turning in, and how gruesome swimming practice was, Jason’s arrival had completely flown over his head. It was when he was tiredly shoving his swim gear into his locker that he heard a familiar call of his name. His head snapped up in surprise before he quickly closed his locker and turned to see Thalia grinning at him.

“Percy! We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” she exclaimed, looking exasperated.

“I’m sorry, I was….wait, we?” he asked. Thalia rolled her eyes sighing as she pulled a figure closer to her.

“Yes! We! Percy Jackson, meet Jason Grace.” she said proudly, pushing the tall boy next to her towards Percy.

Percy felt his heart skip a beat.

This was absolutely nothing like the boy who was in his freshman year of high school.

For one, Jason was disarmingly beautiful with bright and clear blue eyes, blond hair long enough that it curled around his ears, and prettily tanned skin. He gave Percy a sheepish smile before pushing out his hand a bit awkwardly.

“Uh, hi. Percy,” he said clearing his throat. Percy blinked before jolting himself and shaking his hand, giving him a wide grin.

“Hi! How’s your day been at uni so far?” he asked briefly glancing at a smug-looking Thalia.

“It’s been pretty good I guess. I mean it’s school,” he says shrugging, his face earnest.

God, he looked so innocent. Percy let out a breathless laugh, letting his eyes roll over to Thalia more firmly. She didn’t even TRY to warn him on how pretty Jason was. It had to be some sick joke.

“Uh-huh. I knew exactly what you mean Jason,” he muttered. Thalia clapped her hands together again, patting Jason on his shoulder.

“Well, I gotta go Lil bro! You’re in good hands I promise. Percy, don’t kill my brother on the first day alright.”

Percy nodded with a mock salute as she dashed off to wherever it was that she had to be. 

He turned his attention back to Jason who was typing away on his phone.

Hm. Percy quietly considered him before speaking, “ So where’s your next class?” he asked, waiting for Jason to look up. He pushed his phone into his jean pockets, thank God he ditched the khakis and looked up at him with a pretty open stare for someone who was shy.

“I have Professor Johnson. For Gender Study,” he says glancing upwards like it’ll help him remember.

“Oh! That’s the class I’m going to right now. Looks like you’re stuck with me for this whole semester.”

“Oh! That’s a-alright. I don’t exactly know anybody else.” he said with a small smile. He had a feeling Jason would find his way into his life and not just classes.

“You will soon, I promise. Anyways, I should warn you about Professor Johnson. She’s usually pretty nice but if you’re late or your assignment is late, she’ll never let you forget. She’ll probably mark you as a slacker for the rest of your college experience.”

A surprised giggle slipped out of Jason’s mouth, and he glanced at Percy with curious eyes. Percy holds his breath to stop himself from smothering Jason in a hug.

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind Percy,” he replied with a nod. Percy hummed and led him to their shared class.

Percy has to admit, this is the best favor that he's ever done for Thalia. And no consequences too.

….

Percy had been wrong. This doesn’t come as a surprise, but it had been a slap to the face when he realized.

He now understood what Thalia had meant by shy. Jason refused to make friends. He seems adamant about following Percy around like a lost puppy and it was so adorable. Percy honestly didn't mind but it wasn't…helping his situation.

Yeah, okay maybe this is his fault but he can't help it! You can't show Percy attention and expect him to not immediately fall in love with you, it just doesn’t work that way!

But he was a trooper. So he pushed on, brushing off Jason's cute laughs, his smiles, and his waves, his cute fucking habit of rambling when he was excited, and he brushed off Jason's attempt to hug him.

Now that had been the last straw.

"Jason?" He asked with gritted teeth. The boy had just declined his classmate’s offer to go off campus to get lunch just so he could eat school lunch with Percy. The effort was very much appreciated, but Percy needed Jason to have friends. He didn't want Jason to look back and remember that he spent all college with some shitty tour guide who was best friends with his sister. He needed to go to like, party and shit. Having Jason to himself was nice but he deserved to have friends. Someone to rely on.

"Yesh?" He asked through a mouthful of his burger. Percy tried to stop a silly smile from forming on his face but he couldn't quite do it.

"Have you made any friends?" He asks. Jason seems to pause, eyes wide.

"Uhm.…"

Percy narrowed his eyes. He remembers telling him to start socializing, so why...had he not?

"I know it's hard to put yourself out there in such a new environment, but I don't want you to end up lonely."

"I'm not lonely. I have you and Thalia," he replied, looking miffed. Percy could help but roll his eyes.

"You won't have me forever, I have friends too." He said, trying to hint at what he meant.

Jason stared at him with a blank expression, his usually clear blue eyes going stormy.

"Oh. Okay, I get it." He said. .a bit stiffly. Percy grinned.

"I'm glad! This year is gonna be so great for you."

Jason scowled before standing up and pulling his bookbag on. Percy’s smile dropped off his face.

"Uhm...where are you going?"

"To go make friends, what else!!?" he exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from each word. Percy gaped as he stomped away.

Had there been some disconnect during their conversation??

……

Jason didn't follow him around anymore. He didn't smile. Barely waved, and didn't hug him either. It was awful.

Yeah, this had given his poor fragile heart a break but it wasn't worth not having Jason ramble about math formulas or Greek mythology. It was kinda lonely.

The worst or best part was that Jason seemed to have rocketed in popularity. At lunch, Percy sometimes saw him with a group of people leaving campus. It was nice.

It’s whatever he guesses. This is what he wanted. He’s happy for Jason.

…

"What?"

"What the fuck did you do to my little bro? " Thalia asked. Percy startled, sitting up a bit higher in his bed. He had been woken up by his phone ringing but if he had known it’d be a bully Percy sesh, he would've stayed asleep.

"Uh, this what?" He asked, rubbing his crusty ass eye.

"He started crying when I asked him about you? Then he grabbed a tub of ice cream, something he never does the health freak, and went up to his bedroom. I can hear Blood of Zeus blasting from down here. "

Percy hissed. Blood of Zeus? Oh god, what had he done! In the first month they met, Jason had forced him and Thalia to watch Blood of Zeus with him once it came out, and it quickly became his comfort show.

Now, it's been over half a year since he knew Jason, and he hadn't watched the show since mid terms.

"Is he still in his room?"

"Yeah, so get here fast! "

Percy never drove so fast in his life.

….

Thalia had punched him and gave him a withering glare before asking that he fix it. Percy figured he deserves it if he had reduced Jason to a puddle of cookies and cream ice cream.

He slowly made his way up the staircase, heart pounding, wondering what he would find and how he'd beg for forgiveness for whatever he had done.

He stood in front of Jason's white door, knocking softly.

"What?" A flat voice said from the other side.

"Hi, Jace. It's Percy." He murmured, loud enough to be heard on the other side.

It was silent for a long while until Percy started fidgeting.

"What do you want?"

"Can...can I come in? "

"No."

"Jace, please. Tell me what I did. I mean, you're eating a tub of ice cream! "

He heard Jason let out a long sigh. "Fine, whatever come in."

And Percy walked into a fucking warzone. His room was pretty messy, something that never happened. Shoes and books in every area of the room. His bed was made at least, where he sat in it, buried in covers, his laptop balancing precariously on his lap.

His spoon was in his mouth, sucking the ice cream as he glowered at Percy.

"Hey, Jace. What's going on?" He asks, closing the door behind him.

He looked back up to look at Jason properly. His hair is a little messy, and he has his glasses on. Jason wasn't a fan of His glasses, but Percy insisted that they weren't bad. His lips were in a frown and he was in a oversized hoodie that had easily seen better days. He looked adorable.

"What do you think?"

"Well you're watching Blood of Zeus, so nothing good. " he trails off nervously.

Jason rolls his eyes before going back to his ice cream, ignoring Percy's presence.

"Jason, you have to tell me what I did or I won't be able to fix it." He pleaded, stepping closer to Jason.

"…It's pretty obvious Percy. Do you not pay attention on purpose?" He asked lightly, eyes going glassy. Percy’s mouth gaped, feeling his vision blur a bit also.

"No of course not! I’d never do anything to purposely hurt you, I just…don’t know. What I did. I honest to God don't wanna lose you." He trailed off softly, eyes darting.

Jason gave a small sigh before sniffling a bit.

"I...you're really nice Percy. Like, nobody should be as friendly as you. As hot and friendly as you. But, there you were, being nice to me and listening to me when I rambled. It was nice to have someone to listen. But then I messed it up. It isn't even your fault, I'm the problem!" He yelled, knocking his computer on the floor with the way his legs jumped. Percy stared in shock, trying to find what to focus on. The fact that Jason thinks he's hot, they had the same problem, or his computer could be cracked.

Percy decided to deal with the laptop first. He placed it back on Jason's lap and watched him with a fond smile.

"Be careful Jace."

He hummed in response, before blushing a bit.

"Uhm…I just. I like you. Like like you like you. A lot. And I may have projected my feelings onto you? And when you told me to make friends I figured you had finally gotten sick of me so I kinda. Got sad." He trailed off, blush going even brighter. Percy sighed, all the tension from the past week leaving his body. He kicked off his shoes, grabbed Jason's ice cream tub, ignoring his cries of injustice, and crawled into the covers with Jason.

They smelled like him, it was almost intoxicating.

"I...I what?" Jason stammered, looking at him with wide eyes. Percy offered him another soft smile, feeling very very happy.

"You weren't projecting shit dumbass. I like you too. More than you like me I bet. I just didn't want you to feel obligated to only hang out with me." He explained. Jason's mouth opened up in a perfect o shape, his pink lips looked so pretty.

Instead of kissing him like a dummy, Percy finally returned the hug, wrapping around Jason and pulling him down until he was crushed against his chest. Jason let out a low grumble of enjoyment and Percy felt himself flush as Jason climbed onto him, nuzzling his neck softly.

God, he really wanted to kiss him now.

“I wish I hadn’t been too quick to walk away. I missed you.” Jason grumbled. Percy let out a surprised noise.

“Really? I noticed that you made a bunch of friends.”

Jason let out a whine, clinging harder to Percy.

“It was so hard Perce. You owe me for going out of my way to socialize.”

Percy tried not to squirm at the way his lips moved against his lips. Jason Grace was going to kill him.

“Yeah, I do owe you. Must’ve been awful. At least tell me that you like one of them.” Jason finally leaned back, his arms still circling around his neck. His eyes were so bright and he had a sheepish smile on his face.

“I like Annabeth and Leo. They’re pretty cool.” Percy wrinkles his nose with a laugh, pulling Jason even closer in his lap.

“Yeah, you would like Annabeth. You’re both giant nerds. Leo though, that’s a little surprising.”

“Why? Because he’s crazy?”

“No, because he’s short.”

Jason rolled his eyes, huffing out a laugh. Percy just took the time to stare at him. Mostly his lips. And that cute scar he got from trying to eat staplers.

“You’re so pretty Jason.” he sighed, smiling up at him. Jason gaped, his whole face blushing bright red. Percy couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“I’m not...! W-wait. Y-you’re the pretty one!” he stuttered, pulling his hands back to cover his face. Percy laughed harder, pulling him closer, feeling his heart ache at how much he liked Jason.

“Mhmm, well thank you love.”

If anything, Jason just got redder at that.

“Uhm, can I kiss you?” Jason mumbled, peeking out one eye, looking a little less flushed. Percy felt himself getting a little red as well.

“Yeah. Of course,” he murmured, pulling his hands down. Jason bit his lip, eyes searching Percy’s face before he cupped his cheeks and pulled him closer, tilting his head.

And then they met in the middle. Their lips moved together in a slow kiss, Percy lightly pecking him. His finger moved to Jason’s back, clutching his shirt, Jason gasping and arching closer to him. A small laugh flew out of Percy’s mouth.

“That’s so cute,” he mumbled against Jason’s lips. Jason let out another embarrassed moan before pulling Percy closer and kissing him softly. Jason melted against him like butter, and let Percy’s tongue slip into his mouth. He tilted Jason’s head back a bit and slowly licked into his mouth, trying to taste more of him. Jason shifted on his lap before pushing him flat down on the bed and straddling him, his hips grinding down as he reached down to continue kissing a flustered Percy.

God, what the hell happened to that innocent kid earlier in the year? He didn’t mind, obviously, by the way, he was meeting Jason with each kiss and thrust but-

“So did you guys- Oh!” Thalia exclaimed eyes wide, before immediately walking back out, and shutting the door behind her.  
"You nasty fucks!" she yelled from the hallway before stomping down the stairs.

Jason and Percy turned to each other with wide eyes, before bursting into laughter.

“Oh God, that is so embarrassing,” Jason said, taking his place back in Percy’s neck. Percy rubbed his back reassuringly but paused when he felt Jason pressing kisses onto his neck.

“Jason..” he trailed off with a warning. Jason sat back up, a pout on his face.

“Mhm, alright. Are you willing to rewatch Blood of Zeus with me?” he asked, tilting his head.

Percy grinned.”Of course.”

……

“What’re you up to?” Percy asked, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Jason. He was currently in the library, typing something on his laptop.

“Just typing up an assignment for English. Where are you headed?” he asked, tilting his head up for a kiss. Percy is happy to oblige.

“I was thinking we could go out for lunch with Piper, Annabeth, and Leo. Thalia if she isn’t with her girlfriend.”

Jason grinned, closing his laptop.

“I feel like I haven’t seen them in forever,” he said excitedly, standing up and grabbing his stuff, Percy already holding a hand out for him. He remembered when Jason hadn’t even wanted to leave campus with anyone, and now he was excited to meet others for lunch. It was so cute.

Percy could only watch with a smile as Jason dragged him towards their friends. He felt even happier when Piper immediately jumped on him, already telling him the latest campus gossip.

He glanced at Thalia, who was standing next to him with a similar smile on her face.

“It looks like I did you more a favor than you did me!” she exclaimed, smirking.

“Oh shut up. You owed me anyway,” he replied rolling his eyes.

Jason was easily the best payment he could’ve ever gotten he thought as Jason walked back towards him, a small smile on his face.

Yeah, he definitely was.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH i rlly hope y’all like this!! please tell me if you did, or where i can improve! and tell me if you want me to write something else for you, or if i should continue this...? i won’t fib, this was rushed only because i missed jason and percy so muchhhh.   
> anyways leave a kudos and comment. Go drink water and have a wonderful week, muah <3333


End file.
